You are my imperfect person, and I see you perfectly
by PatientTitanium
Summary: Emilio, a handsome, 22 year old bakery staff member meets a lady and immediately has feelings for her. But she is the mother of his bestfriend... Ok so this is not a real FanFiction it is more a new story, but it is based on 'Me and Mrs. Jones' with some snippets of it in it. Hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. :) x


****

**You are my imperfect person, and I see you perfectly**

Saturday morning. My alarm clock was buzzing 'till I smashed it from the night table. As I tried to get up all my bones cracked. "Goddamit, I hope he won't move again.", I mumbled to myself. Yesterday was a horrible day. The weather was literally fucked up. It was raining in such an huge amount, that I've never seen befode and my best mate of course had to move on the day of Armageddon. I moved years ago from the children's home. As soon as my 18th birthday came I bought this lovely loft with the money my granddad inherited me. And a car, well I don't mean to splurge but it's a Mustang GT, my one and only.  
After getting ready I jumped in exactly that car and drove to the bakery where I actually work. "Morning, handsome.", Sarah greeted me. A lovely lady she's like a mature mentor, always helps me when I'm in mental struggle. "Hi love.", I greeted back as I walked through the swing door into the "Staff-Area". I rubbed my eyes as I put my phone on the table and checked out the work schedule for next week. "Oh come on!", I moaned as I read the handwritten paper. "Thanks, have a nice day.", Sarah said goodbye to the customer before she joined me, reading. "Seriously, Sarah? Why do I have to work the whole weekend? I mean I'm young, though. I wanna party.", "Oh love. I'm sorry, but Rita has her time off, so you have to replace her. And you can party anyway.", she winked.  
After she served plenty customers, Sarah grabbed her stuff and waved as she left the bakery. So here was I. Standing alone in this bakery where I worked for five years now, well since I was 18 as well. I checked my Facebook page and some messages on my phone. Nobody came here so I found nothing to do. I did all the cleaning and now it's just chill or die. "Hello.", a british accent greeted me while I was staring at my phone. I dropped it out of my hands and smiled without knowing who or what it was. The first thought I had was just... wow! "Good evening, Miss. How can I help you.", I smiled as I walked infront of the counter, just to get a better look of her beautiful blue eyes and her perfect face with some blonde wisps in her face. She bit on her lip as she read the blackboard at the wall behind me, with the drinks we offer. "Uhmmm... I'll have a greentea.". She was stunning! I could barely concentrate on her order. "Sure, sure.", I said stuttering. How old was she? I mean, she's bloody fit! She's probably ending her 30's or beginng the 40's. The boiling water overflow the cup I was holding. "Fuck.", I mumbled to myself. I put some milk and sugar on the tray with the cup of tea and made my way to her table. "Oh, thank you.", she smiled as she realized that this bakery normaly has self-service. "You're welcome.". We looked at each other for a few seconds until her phone vibratet and she answered. I made my way back to my work area and typed some numbers into the cash register.  
The weather was horrible, again. Dark clouds were hanging on the sky and it slowly started to rain. "So, why is a lady drinking a cup of tea in an empty bakery on her own?", I asked her, still looking at the screen of the cash register. I felt her look and started to smile before I looked back to her. "Oh you mean me?", she laughed. "Well I don't see another lady in here.", "I don't know. It was... spontaneously, I guess.", she answered, while twisting her face strangely. I grinned seeing her doing that. "It's peacful here.", she added. "Yeah. It really is. I guess that's why I'm working here.". Suddenly stumble a man into the bakery. He was proper wet from all the rain. "I'll take a coffe, lad.", he said, no almost screamed so happy was he. I narrowed my eyes and made his cup of coffee. "Oh hi Gemma.". I turned around to see who he was talking talked to her. "Gemma.", I whispered to myself smiling. The man was a real Jerk. I've never seen such an awkward person. I looked at her while they were talking and she did really not look amused by his talking. He was sitting with the back to me so he couldn't see me. "Here's your coffee, Sir.". I was just about to put the cup on the table, when he suddenly moved supposedly to take the cup of my hands. The whole coffee was spit over the floor and me. It honestly burned as hell, but I bit on my teeth and smiled friendly. "Oh gosh.", she said as she throw her hands to her mouth. "Nah, it's fine.". Instead of cleaning me up first I went to get some tissues to clean the mess up. The man didn't really care about what was going on so he continued to his obiously extreme interesting story to which Gemma didn't even listen to. She watched me cleaning the table and kneeling down next to her to clean the floor. Her tight jeans with black boots fit her perfectly and her perfume, don't even wanna talk about that. With the brown tissues in my hand I left them alone to change my shirt. The bad thing was, or was it a good thing? Anyway the "Staff-Area" was in the perfect view from where she was sitting so it didn't mind where I was standing at long last she would see my bare back. I heard a strumming as I took my shirt off and laughed to myself.  
Hours passed until they both got up. "I'll be back in a few minutes.", the man said smiling when he went into the men's washroom. She sighed as soon as he left. "Not really amused?". Her trench coat was covering her body and the man's coat her hands. She rolled her eyes and smiled while walking towards me. "What you get?", Gemma wanted to know, getting her wallet out of her bag. "It's ok.". Her white teeth appeared through her smile. "What's that for?", "Ahh... for your appereance.", I gave back halfsmiling. "Back!", he trotted out of the washroom. I walked behind the counter. "How much do you want, young man?", "1,60 please.".  
I couldn't help myself but watching her getting in that silver, little car which was standing right next to mine.

The rain stopped when I was done with work. I checked one last time whether I turned the machines off and drove home. Days went by as I waited for her to come by. But she didn't came. Until one beautiful summer day. Although it was warm and wonderful outside, the bakery was empty again. This time she wore a black loose shirt with three-quarter pants and flip-flops. I ran back to the sink with the mirror to check my hair. A few handles here and there and it was allright. "You're back.", I said as I walked behind the counter. "You're here!", she noticed smiling. "Yeah, I prefere to work in the evening. I just don't feel well by leaving the ladies here on their own... A cup green tea?", I asked. She nodded and this time, she stayed at the counter, watching me preparing her tea. "Again alone here? Or does Mr. Awkward come?". She laughed as I asked her that. "No, hopefully not.", she almost whispered. I handed her the cup. "This time I'll pay.", she threatened me. "You're like my guest. And my guests don't have to pay here.". Beautiful as always, her smile and her hair and she... I... I noticed that I somehow had feelings for this lovely woman. We didn't exchange one word within this half hour so I pulled myself together, made myself a cup of coffee and made my way to her table. She loooked up at me. "I didn't order a coffee?", she somehow asked me. "May I join you, miss?", "Oh. Of course you can.", she smiled as I set down infront of her. "So, how does it come, that a handsome young man works in a bakery?", "Well I'm just another student who needs money.", I laughed. "Oh you study? What if I may ask.", "I study like how to write the plots in the movies and stuff. So I want to be a writer, 'cause it's like a hobby to write.". She looked at me fascinated. "Wow... but why do you want to be behind the camers. I mean... you could easily be infront of it.", she complimated me and blushed immediately. "I'm a bloddy actor.", I laughed. She sipped her tea as her blue eyes watched me and her smooth hands laid on the table. "I don't mean to bother you, but I really need some bread.", a womans voice said. I turned around and saw a lady probably ind Gemma's age standing infront of the counter. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss.". I jogged back to the counter and selled her the bread she was thirsty for. It started raining again and this time it was even worse. "Oh damn.", she moaned. "What's wrong?", "Well, I walked here. I guess that's wrong.". I felt sorry for her and took a look at my watch. "Well my work ends in a half hour. If you wouldn't mind I could drive you home.", I offered her with a smile. She stuttered. "Yeah. Uhm. If that's ok for you and if you don't mind...", "No. I'd love to.". I finished my coffee and went back to work. Counting the money, turning all the mashines off and stuff. "You're ready?", I asked her handing her my leather jacket. "Aw, thanks.". Like a tent she hold it above her head and run to my car while I walked there. My clothes were wet and my hair anyway. The rain drops fell from my hai and my nose as I sat down and started the engine. Gemma looked at me compassionate. "So where are we heading?", "To the west part please and nice car...", "Gosh. I'm sorry. It's Emilio.". I said while holding my hand out. "Gemma. Nice to meet you.". I almost said 'I know', shut it Emilio. "Thanks for driving. I'm sorry if I waste your time and...", "Gemma it's fine. I... I like to spend time with you.", I admitted. And an awkward silence came up. I drove in silence listening to the rain falling against the ceiling of the car and her breathing. "Me too.", she almost whispered. I realized how she meant that and looked at her, smiling. As I turned into the street I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. Oh lord, please no. No, no, no, no, no. Fuck. "Are you ok?", she asked me when she noticed me getting pretty nervous. "Uhm. Yeah, yeah I'm ok.". She smiled once more before she got out of my car. I looked which door she was actually entering and it was the door I was afraid of. She was my best friends mum. Great.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.". I washed my face and looking at myself in the mirror. "You're fucked, Emilio. You really are.". Since I saw Gemma for the first time in the bakery she was all I could think of, from the first second and now I found out she was the mom of my bestfriend. I heard an horrorfying knocking on my door. "Mate! Mate! Open the fucking door!", Keanu screamed. Shit. Did he saw me in the car with his mum? I took a deep breath and opened the door tired, like I was sleeping a few minutes ago. "What's wrong, lad. Calm down.", I moaned rubbing my eyes. "You won't believe me.", he started holding his hands out like he was forming a ball or something. "Wha?", "I just picked up twins, mate! TWINS!", he almost screamed. I walked into the living room, ignoring him. The only thing I was able to think about was his wonderful mother. At this thought I moaned agressivly and puched a pillow on the couch. "Wow, chill mate. If you don't want the other twin, I'll take care of both of them. THREESOME!", he shouted letting his head fall into his neck. Keanu literally danced out of my loft smashing the door as he left. "You, my dear Emilio, are an asshole.".  
Days passed until I got a call from Keanu that I shall help im out and that he is waiting for me at his mom's place. I really tried to reject him with some pointless excuses but it didn't work. So there was I, sitting in my car looking at the door. "Fuck this.", I said as I jumped out and walked towards the white door with the window in it. "He's here!". I heard Keanu shouting before he opened the door to greet me. Slowly I entered the room as I saw her standing there, not facing me because she was busy putting the little cupcakes in the shelters. "Ok, these are ready. You can carry them to the car and your friend could take the cake in a few minutes.". Keanu grabbed the shelters and left us alone."Hi.", I said wanting her to turn around. "Oh, I'm sorry. I...", she stopped when she saw me. Her eyes were wide open and she got pretty nervous trying to avoid eyecontact. "You?", she whispered. "Come on mate!". He was back standing next to us grabbing the next shelter. "I-Uhm you guys could carry these. It's uhm...", she stuttered. Gemma accidently knocked the pink streusel all over the cake as she tried to manage her hands. "Oh, darn it.". Keanu rolled his eyes and made his way back to the car. "I'll be waiting in the car, hurry.". I rushed next to Gemma to help her. She removed the streusel from the cake with a tissue and left a chocolate stripe on her chin as she rubbed her hand against it. "Ok, you could take these and I'll look if I forget something.". Exhausted she turned to me expectand, but she only saw my grin. "You...", I hesitated pointing at her chin. "Oh.". I stopped her from doing what she wanted by removing the choclate strip with my thumb. We stood there looking at each other. Slowly I leaned forward until I touched her soft lips, closing my eyes. I felt her hand on my chest, running up to my neck. I let her go, sighed and looked deep in her eyes. "I wanted to that for such a long time.". She smiled avoiding my eyes.

The school was adorned with fairy lights and ballons everywhere. I watched Gemma while she opened the back doors to get the boxes with cup cakes. She looked stunning with the dimmed lights illuminating her. Kenau and his little sisters were entering the school with the cupcakes. "It looks like it has been roadkilled, right?", she whined looking at the cake she was carrying. It was, or actually it was supposed to be a hamster. "No...". She gave me a sad look. "Yeah...", I admitted laughing getting a little slap against my shoulder.  
"Hi, Susanne.". A lady hugged Gemma tight and greeted her back. "Miss Smith. Cody drank out of the toilet.", a little child revealed. "Well, did he flush before?". The child nodded. "It's okay then?!", she said annoyed. Gemma rolled eyes and forced her to go and look for her son. "He drank out of the toilet?". Gemma laughed while we headed into the hall with all the cakes from other parents. A group of ladies gave Gemma's cake a weird look and started to whisper, like little kids. I noticed her being uncomfortable. "You're cake looks great, love.", I said trying to cheer her. She smiled slightly.  
I stayed at our stand while Keanu was flirting with some 'Milfs' and Gemma was wanderin around, talking to the teachers. A little girl walked towards Michelle and said something that made her cry and leave the hall. "You just stay here, I'll bring her back, ok?", I asked Miley. I found Michelle on the childrens washroom with extra smaller toilets and sinks. "Michelle, are you in here?", "No. Michelle is not here.", she cried. Her answer made me smile. "Too bad. Because I wanted to talk to her.". Silence. Then the locker moved and she waddled out of the bathroom. "Amy said I look like a moose.", "Oh you don't, love. You look like a princess.". Her smile warmed my heart. I kneeled down to be in her height. "See. Little fairy footprints all over your face.", I said as I pretended fairy steps over her nose. "Thank you, Emilio.". She hugged me tight and took my hand as we left.  
I was staring at some drawings in the hall when I heard footsteps coming towards me. The hall was empty and silent. "Hi.", Gemma greeted standing next to me. "Oh, hi Gem.", "Thank you, Emilio.". I turned to see her beautiful smile with this sparkle in her eyes and her nervous glances she gave me. "For what?", "I heard you talking to Michelle. She's not as tough as Miley.", "She's sweet.", I said smiling. As I turned my body to her she made a step backwards being really nervous again. She stroke the hair out of her face trying to avoid my eyes. And as I watched her lips moving I couldn't help but kiss her. I've missed the taste of her lips. She leaned her forehead against mine as she sighed and took a deep breath. My hands held her hips as she moved hers to my neck. I went for anoter kiss just to be pleased. But I noticed that I could never get enough of her. I felt her smile through the kiss. Her thumb stroke my neck as she slowly cupped my cheek. Our eyes were locked to each others. We jumped apart guiltily as we heard footsteps. "Gemma, where have you been?", an angry voice shouted. A man in a suit appeared down the hall walking towards us. "I was just looking at this pictures.", she smiled nervously trying to find a good excuse. I noticed that he won't calm down as angry he was. "Steve, this is Emilio. Emi-", "I don't care who the lad is.", he interrupted her as he grabbed her wrist to drag her along the hall. "Steve, leave me alone.", she said in a broken voice. "Sir, let her go.", I said grabbing Gemma at her waist. He stopped looking at me. "Who says that.". He turned around to carry on, dragging her. As she rejected he slapped her. I saw her body falling on the ground, slipping through my hands and this asshole standing infront of her grabbing her again. Gemma held my hand and pulled my shirt to get up and hide behind me. "You didn't do that.", I laughed filled with anger. "I will make it even worse!", he shouted grabbing her hand again. I felt Gemma's nails in my arm. My fist flew right into his face his cheekbone rattled as I hit him. Within seconds his face was coverd in blood. "Emilio!", Gemma said shocked still holding my arm. "If you touch her once again, I will make YOU worse.", I threatened before I left him on the floor with Gemma at my side.  
"Are you okay?", I asked her as we sat in my car. She nodded, crying. "I just wanna go home.". I felt the blood running through my veins in my bloody hand. I pressed the gas pedal and within minutes we arrived. "I'll get you some ice.". She laid down on the sofa holding her red cheek. "Who is he?", I wanted to know, holding the ice-pack on her cheek. "My exhusband. I left him because of that.", "Wait. He hit you before?". Gemma nodded removing the tears from her face. My jaw startet to hurt from all the angry biting on my teeth. "You're hand is worse.", she said worried holding it in her hands. "It was worth it. And if he does that once more I won't stop.". Looking at me she cupped my cheek, pulling me into a tight hug, grabbing her face in my neck. "Thank you so much.", she whispered. I smelled her scent as I put little kisses on her neck. "Now I want you to lay down. You deserved it, Gemma.", I said as I laid her down on the sofa, being inches away from her lips. I can't kiss her again. This needs to stop. She's the mother of my bestfriend. If Kenau would find that out I'd be a true Friendfucker. "Stay.", she whispered, feeling her warm breath. "Just stay.", she begged. "Gem, what if Keanu and the kids would come. Seeing me lying next to you.", "They won't.". I was surprised at her behaviour. Actually she was the frightened one. Always rejecting me, with the excuse that someone could see us. "I'll sit here, next to you, ok?". She nodded, hugging my arm, on which I carried my weight looking at her laying on the sofa. I looked at the tv screen, holding her hand, listening to her slow breathing. I couldn't resist her. No. As soon as I missed this chance I would hit my head against the walls. I moved closer to her, trying to fit on the sofa, next to her. As she noticed, she immediatly opened her eyes, smiling. "I... just couldn't resist you.", I admitted placing my arm under her head. "I'm glad you didn't.". She moved closer, burrying her head into my neck and kissing it softly. And in this moment I knew that I want to lay next to her for the rest of my life.

As I opened my eyes, I found Gemma on my chest, moving to my breathing. Her arms were wrapped around me and mine were around her waist. I tried to reach for my phone on the table, without waking her up. It was almost 8pm, so Keanu and the kids would be here in a couple of minutes. "Gem, love.", I tried to wake her up. She rolled down off my chest to look up at me, smiling. "I need to go. Keanu will be here in a few minutes.". She stood up, stretching. "Will you promise me, to avoid him?", "Who?", "Your ex, Gemma.". I was standing infront of her waiting for an answer. "He's the father of my children, Emilio.". I left her sitting on the sofa as I grabbed my jacket. "Right, Gemma. But he also hit you, don't forget that.", I said and left.  
As I reached the car I pulled my cigarettes out of my chestpocket and lit one up. I wanted to show her, that I care and that I won't let her be hurt by anyone. I hope I did it in the right way, 'cause my heart hurted badly again, leaving her that way, instead of falling into her and kissing her soft lips. "No, Emilio. This is right.".  
My phone vibrated as soon as I laid down on my bed. "Aye?", "Mate. Just wanted to thank you for the accident with my dad. I wasn't there to protect my mum, but you were.". I heard his sigh and how he cleared his throat to fight his tears down. "It's ok. How is he doing? Got him pretty bad with the punch.", "Yeah.", he laughed. "I don't know how he is doing and I seriously don't give a fuck.". Silence. "So, yeah uhm. I have to leave now. Works waiting. Thanks mate, see ya.", "Take care.".  
If he only knew how I felt about her he would make me worse than I did to his dad. I just don't know what to do. You can't forget a person easily, can you?

Weeks passed with some chatting here and there and some lost kissings, until Keanu called me again and announced his brithdaybash in a bar. "You comming right mate?", "Of course, lad.", I laughed. "Good, everyones gonna be there. Susanne, my moms bestfriend as you may know, her boyfriend and mom with her date.". I felt a cramp in my chest as I heard that. I stuttered awkwardly. "Uhm, great... Sure. I'll come.". I quirked an eyebrow at that.  
A date... wow, that worked fast. I knocked on the door on which I knocked months ago for the first time. Seeing Gemma covered in chocolate and being overwhelmed as usual. I smiled at that thought. "Emilio's here!", Michelle shouted as she hugged me. "Hi, princess.". She led me to the living room where she and Miley were dancing. "Emilio we learned a new move. Tell us how it looks allright?", "Yessir.", I saluted as I sat down to watch the nine years old dance. "Wow. I think you need to go to the audition ladies.". I clapped at the little girls bowing proudly. "Wow.", the girls whispered looking at something behind me, mouths wide open. I stopped clapping and turned around. "Wow...". I freezed as I saw Gemma in that dress, walking down the stairs smiling at us. "How do I look?", "Like a princess", the girls shouted running towards her to get a hug. "Thank you ladies. But as princesses usually do, you two need to go to bed know. Marry will be here in a few minutes.". She turned around to watch the girls run upstairs. "Hi.", she smiled as she faced me. Her hair was curled, the blue of her eyes was shining and her skin looked so smooth that I tried hard to resist a kiss. "You look... stunning.", I amazed. "Do I?", she said looking at herself in the mirror. "Yes, yo do.". In that moment Keanu bursted into the living room. "Who's ready to party?!", he screamed. "Shhh, the girls are sleeping. Behave yourself.", Gemma hushed. The door bell ringed. "Adam's here. Let's go.", Keanu said grabbing his jacket opening the door. He had grey hair, disgusting sideburns and a grin all over his face. "You look beautiful.". He went into a tight hug with Gemma, closing his eyes. He really seemed to enjoy it, bastard. "Thank you, Adam.". "Adam, this is Emilio, my bestfriend. Emilio, that's Adam, my mums date.", Keanu introduced us to eachother. "Hi, Gemma's date.", I provocated shaking his hand smiling. I noticed the awkward smile on Gemma's face and her strategy to hide her shame by looking down at the floor. "Nice to meet you, Emilio.", "Let's go, ladies.", Keanu said leaving the house.  
I walked behind them eyeing Gemma, walking next to him. What does she even like about him? His grey hair? His belly? Or his hairy arms and hands? "Mate, today's my birthday, so you must allow me to drive your Mustang.", Keanu said spreading his arms as he stood at the drivers door. I laughed and throw the key in his hands. "That car is yours?", Adam said as he unlocked his Chevrolet. "Yes it is.", "Nice one.", he said smiling opening the door for Gemma. The whole ride I just sat there looking at the car infront of us and imagening how he held her hand and rubbed her leg. "What's wrong, dude? Party a bit!", Keanu shouted as he turned up the volume and totally freaked out in his drivers seat. I laughed and joined him.  
As we reached the bar it was complete silent, no cars, nothing. Just us four standing infront of it and being a bit irritated. "Mate, I thought it's your birthday, today?", I laughed. He punched me in my arm. "Chill, bro.", he said nervously entering the bar. Darkness, and in that moment I felt a warm hand touching mine. In that moment the lights turned on and a mob of people jumped up screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". Keanu was out of his mind running into the peoples arms and hugging them, as we slowly walked behind him.

The party went really good, the people were all in a good mood, dancing, playing drinkgames, chatting and flirting. I sat at the bar on my own, drinking my glass of Whiskey. I watched Gemma sitting next to Adam with Susanne and her boyfriend. They seemed to have a good time together, laughing and sharing stories. Then she looked at me. And that look was not Gemma. She looked guiltily and sad as she smiled at me. I raised my hand a bit, greeting. "Emilio! Aye, mate!", I heard a drunk Keanu. He slapped my shoulder when he reached me, swaying. "I just met two girls. The richest girls in our town, dude!", he squeaked. As he said that two ladies were appearing behind him. "Lea, nice to meet you.", "Emilio, hi.", I smiled shaking her hand. This was probably it. A distraction from Gemma. "Would you like to drink something?". She sat down next to me biting her lip. Ok, she was really horny. "Sure, why not?", she whispered seductive. After a few minutes I saw Gemma coming to the bar. "Could you give me two beers, please?", she ordered. "Hello, my name's Gemma. I'm the mom of Keanu.", she introduced herself to Lea. "Lea, hi.", she said annoyed. Gemma was jealous, I knew it. She wanted to know who this girl is I'm talking to. As the barkeeper placed the two beers on the counter she nodded for addoption and grabbed the two, huge glasses.  
"Could you poor me anotherone?". "I'll be right back.", I said to Lea after talking to eachother for almost an hour. I went to the washrooms to wash my face, trying to forget Gemma for a second and enjoy the night. The birthday of my bestfriend. As I left the washroom I saw Gemma walking the tight hall towards me. "Oh, hi.", I said as I put my hands into my pockets. "Hello.", she smiled. "So... how's it going?", I asked to break the silence between us. "Good, good. What about you?", "It's going well, thanks.", I smiled showing her that I'm completly contended. I saw the pain in her eyes, as she saw my smile and my happiness. "Lea seems nice.", she said trying to smile. "Yeah... nice.", "You need someone, young and free.", she tried to cheer herself. "Do I?", "Yes. And I need someone, who's not my sons bestfriend. "Do you?", I said silently. "Yes, yes. I do.". Her eyes were looking at the floor and nervously at me with an awkward smile. "So you would be totally ok with it, if I would walk Lea home tonight. Lingering on her doormat, slowly kissing her and spending the night at her place. And the first thing she would see in the morning, would be me.". I saw the tears in her eyes and her smile she hardly tried to keep on her face. "You would be fine with it, won't you?". A tear almost dropped but she fought it down. "Yes, yes I would.", "Good.", I said smiling still looking at her teary eyes. She smiled aswell and made her way back. "Weren't you going to the toilet?", I asked her grinning. "Yes, yes I was.", she stuttered as she turned around and pushed the door open. On one hand I was proud at me, for my words I said to her. To show her that she DO love me. To open her eyes, that the things I said I would do with Lea, actually she badly wanted to get. And on the other hand I felt so sorry for her, for making her almost cry, for being the cause of the pain she probably has now. I wanted to open the door of the women's washing room, hug her tightly and kiss her for the rest of the night. But I can't, I need to pervade this. As I reached the bar with Lea, waiting for me I grabbed my glas and Lea and joined the table, with Susanne, Adam, Keanu and others for singing happy birthday. My hand was laying around Lea's waist, while she had her arm on my should, leaning her head against it. Gemma came when the cake was put on the table with all the candles and sparklers on it. She was sitting next to Adam, but looking at me. Oh damn, she looked beautiful with the sparkles adorning her perfect face. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to lay my hand around Lea's waist. I wanted my hand to be laid around Gemma's waist. Her eyes were still teary, which the sparkles just lightened up. I sighed...

Within the next hours almost everyone left, Gemma and Adam aswell. Just Keanu, the girls and some other friends of him stayed. They drank alot, except for me. I knew that Keanu wouldn't be able to get home properly so I had to stay sober, or try to get sober from all the whiskey. "All right guys. That's enough. The birthday kid needs to get some rest.", I interrupted their games when Keanu stood on the table, wearing a golden dress from one of the girls. Everyone was moaning. I laid him over my shoulder as I walked out of the bar and withing seconds I heard his snoring.  
The lights were still on. They were probably kissing for hours. "Allright mate. Were home.", I said shaking him to wake up. He snorred loudly and brushed his drool from his chin. "You're disgusting.", I said as I helped him out of the car. "No, my friend. I'm amazing.", he burped. I got his keys out of his pocket, because I didn't want to wake up the girls by ringing. As I opened the door I saw Gemma with her hands around his neck, almost kissing. But they jumped apart when they saw me with Keanu hanging around my neck. "Oh, no.", she sighed. Adam immediatly rushed over to grab him and drag him upstairs. "I'll be right there.", Gemma shouted upstairs. I heard Keanu burping again and Adams desperate sighing. "Thank you for taking care of him.", she smiled. "It's fine... You okay?". I wanted to know if I got her badly or if she was over it. She hesitated, looking down again. "Yes, yes. Fine.", she sighed, smiling. "Sorry if bringing him home ruined your night.", "No it didn't.", I smiled. "Really? 'Cause it seemed like you've walked the wrong person home.". I felt how much overcoming that costed, to say an allusion like that. "As you not wanna wake up next to Keanu.", she continued. "It's not Keanu, I wanna wake up next to. It's-", "GEMMA!", Adam shouted. I sighed and I could've punched in the wall next to Gemma for being interrupted at this meaningful point. She hesitated, looking at my lips as if she already knew what I was going to say and desperately wanted to hear the 'you' coming out of my mouth. "I'm coming!", she answered after noticing losing the thread. She ran upstairs but stopped in the middle as she heard my voice. "I have to leave now, gotta wake up early.", "Oh, allright then. Uhm... Goodnight Emilio.", "Goodnight.", I smiled as I opened the door knowing that she was still standing there, looking at me.

Opening the windows and sleeping shirtless didn't help in this hot night. Or was Gemma the cause? I turned to my right, imagining her lying next to me, slowly breathing and being totally relaxed for the only part of the day. I stretch my hand out, to remove the hair from her face, or was it just to have a reason to touch her? "What are you doing here?", I sighed as I put my hands under the pillow.  
Suddenly I heard a soft knock on my door. It was 3am who the hell could that be? I looked through the spy. "No way.", I whispered and opened the door. "I couldn't sleep.", she said with my hoodie covering her innocent body. I let her in and in the moment I closed the door she hugged me tightly, leaning her head against my bare chest. "Is everything ok?", I asked her not believing what's happening. "Yes, it's just I miss you so much. When you left today the only thing I wanted to do was rushing downstairs and running after you to hug and kiss you.". We went into my bedroom. "You're tired, lay down.", I said still not realizing my luck. She took the hoodie off, laying down with her shirt and her jogging pants.  
"I love you.", she whispered as we laid down facing eachother, feeling her warm breath. "I love you too, Gemma. For so lo-". She interrupted me by kissing carefully. I looked in her blue eyes, smiling. "What was that for?", "For entering my life.". I rolled over to her to kiss her neck and hold her in my tight grip. Her hands discovered my bare back, moving slowly up and down while enjoying my kiss. "I'm glad you didn't walked her home.", "I would never do that.", I whispered kissing her because of my guilty, making her that sad. Her hand moved along my arm, to my collarbone, over my chest to my abs. "I couldn't stand that thought of you being with her. When I went into the washrooms the first thing I did was crying the tears I fought down for so long.", "I'm so sorry, Gem.". I kissed the tear from her cheek holding her in my arms for the rest of the night, promising her to never let her go.

The vibrating of my phone woke me up and the sunlight almost burned my eyes. I smiled as I knew what was expecting me. "Good morning.", I whispered with my eyes closed turning to my left. No response. I opened my eyes to find an empty side of the bed. I sighed, losing every bit of hope. "Even God is fucking around with my emotions. Thanks, mate. Very funny.", I said to myself as I got up. That was probably the best dream I've ever had so far. "What's wrong?", I answered the phone. It was Sarah, begging me to come over to work, because they have a drunk customer who's not behaving.". I jumped up, putting my jeans on and a simple shirt to rush over to the bakery. When I arrived I heard a loud grouning and seconds later an old man swaying back and forth in the bakery. Customers were standing infront of the entrance watching him. "Sorry, may I?", I squeezed myself through the mob. "Thank God you came.", Sarah sighed as she saw me. "What's going on here?", "He walked in started to shout rude things and bumped his head when he fell down.". I sighed walking towards the old man. "Sir, you have to leave the bakery.", "Whosaysthat.", he mumbled. "I do. If you won't leave on yourself I have to help.", I said forming my hands into fists. "Calmdownhoodboy.", he laughed and hiccuped. As he made his way out of the bakery he fell down once more laughing. "You called me for that?", I laughed presenting an old man laying on the floor. "It... It was worse, before you came!", she said trying to overdo the situation. I walked behind the counter and hugged her. "Hello handsome.", Rita greeted me from the back with her polish accent. "Goodmorning, beautiful lady.", I said bowing. She was the oldest Staff member with her 64 years. She laughed and walked into my arms to get a hug. "How's it going? Shall I stay and help out?", "No, not it's fine. We're ok.", she smiled as she put the bread in the bag and friendly said goodybye to the customer. "Ok ladies. If anythings wrong just call me. I'll rush over.", "Thanks, Emilio. Bye, Bye.", Rita waved. 

I passed Gemma's house when I was on my way back. And for a second I thought about knocking on her door, just to see what she is doing. I pushed the brake, drove backwards and parked infront of her house. I took a deep breath and ringed the doorbell. Suddenly I heard Keanus voice. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What is he doing here? I thought he moved out, why is he always here. What am I gonna say when he sees me infront of his mothers house, without knowing that he's here. The door opened and I didn't know what to say. "Emilio? What are you doing here?", "I... I just ca-", "Right, the message I left you. I forgot sorry.", he laughed. The message? Fuck WHAT? Which message? "Yeah, right.", I smiled in an awkward way. The first thing I saw was Gemma. Standing there in her pyjamas with her messy, but lovely hair watching hardly TV and trying to understand the things the news said over the noise the kids made. "Emilio!", the girls screamed as they run into a hug. As she heard my name she immediately turned around to give me a smile. "We just watched the top 5 proposals and they were worse, every single one.", Keanu laughed as he let himself drop into the couch. "You are actually Mr. Charming. Let me hear what my mate's up to.", he grinned. "Oh no, no.", I said while the girls pulled at my shirt begging me to say a proposal. "He doesn't have to. I mean... You don't have to, if you don't want to.", Gemma stuttered awkwardly. "Come on mate!", "E-M-I-L-I-O.", Keanu and the girls shouted in a choir. "Fine, fine.". I saw the expectant faces around me. "You come to love, not by finding the perfect person. But by seeing an imperfect person, perfectly. You are my imperfect person.", I stopped as I saw the tears in Gemma's eyes. "And I see you... perfectly.". Michelle started to clap her tiny hands joined by Keanu and Miley. But I still looked at Gemma, as she did. "Marry me, Emilio!", Michelle screamed. "He's mine, backoff.", Keanu responded pushing his sister slightly. I laughed as I saw them. "That was great, mate.", "Yes it was.", Gemma whispered, her eyes locked at me. After realizing that she looked for too long and the kids were noticing it she started to shake her head slightly and removing the hair from her face. "I'm downstairs doing the washing.", she said as she grabbed the clothes basket. The other already forgot the proposal thing and were absorbed in the tv show. I stood there for a few minutes, thinking about the things that happened between me and Gemma. And in that moment, I knew that I won't let her go. And especially not in those hairy arms of Adam. As they were wathcing TV I walked upstairs to the noise of clothes being foulded. "Gem?", I said looking in the rooms when I didn't found her. "Here!", she answered. She stood in her bedroom smiling at me as I walked in. "Are you okay?", "Yes, good.", she answered avoiding my eyes again. "Adam tells me he's taking you away. That sounds great.", I said smiling. "W-Well yes. Uhm... A- Ar yurt. Five star camping.", she stuttered. "Wow. I don't think I can compete with that. Although I do have connections to get a free meal at the local pizza place.", I smiled. She laughed at my suggestion, trying to bet Adam with his money. "Or we could have a picnic at my roofgarden. Some cheese and onion crisps. And the romantic sounds when the 429 bus going passed.", she laughed again. "Mom!", Miley shouted looking for her. She made some weird and desperate noises until she decided to pull me in the bedroom on her bed. "Lay down and pull the blanket over your head, she'll think that I'm sleeping.", she commanded me. I had to laugh but I did what she told me. She laid next to me, looking at me. "You think this will work?", I laughed silently. "Shhh.", she hushed as she slightly slapped my chest. "I think she's gone.". I watched how she nervously bit her lips and looked from my neck to me. "So what's your decision? A yurt? Or a free pizza on a roofgarden while watching the stars.", I whispered. "Why do you even want me?", she whispered back. "I think it's because...", I saw the sparkle in her eyes. "You remind me of my mother.", I grinned. "Oh you!", she squeked again slapping my arm. I looked at her pink lips with the smile on it. "I can't. And don't get me wrong I'd like a free pizza, but it gives me terrible indigestion.", "ScothEggs? I can make them.", I tried to convince her with a half-smile. She hummed. "Impressive.". We looked at eachother for a while. She sighed. "But I can't. I'm just... not that sort of woman.", she hardly tried to explain. "I don't want that sort of woman. I want you. And I want everyone to know it.", I whispered under the blankets. She looked me in my eyes, then on my lips. I saw that she was desperate by making this choice, but I wanted her. I really do! When she didn't say a thing, I knew it was my turn. "So I'll be waiting... on my blanket, with my ScotchEggs.". I felt better when I saw her smile, her satisfied smile. "I'm gonna need to get out under these hot blankets. Because I'm either gonna pass out or end up kissing you.". She put her hand on my cheek, rubbing with her thumb. She just smiled, without saying a thing. Careful I took her hand and put it on the pillow I was laying on as I stood up and left her alone, again. I can't do anythig. Gemma now needs time to think. All I can do is pray, that she'll choose me...

As soon as I reached my door I rushed upstairs to tidy up my loft. I smashed my dirty clothes into the washer, did the dishes by hand, vacuumed the loft as fast as I could and adorned the roofgarden with fairy lights and some candles. The ScothEggs were really tasty, well I made them. I smiled as I checked the roof. The sun was setting and the view was just amazing. The fairy lights did it. I stood at the edge of the balcony as I looked down at the streets desperately searching for her tiny car coming around the corner. But it didn't.  
Minutes, hours passed and she didn't came. She probably chose Adam. Who wouldn't to be honest? He had money, was a great cook, loved children and was a single-dad. He was perfect for her. But love isn't finding the perfect person, isn't it? Was love not seeing an imperfect person, perfectly? The pictures flashed through my mind. The day she walked into the bakery, completely flashing me. The way she awekwardly smiled when we were chest to chest, almost kissing. How she acted clumsy when I said how beautiful she was. Her smile, her hair, her scent. "Emilio?". Her voice? I jumped up and looked down at the street. "You came!", I shouted happily. "I did.", she responded smiling. I rushed downstairs and opened the door to see her. To see the imperfect person, that I see perfectly. "Welcome to my home.", I said with my arms stretched out. She ran straight into my arms and hold my tight with her arms around me. I kissed her forehead, carefully. "Wow.", she sighed as she saw the balcony. "Yeah, right?", I laughed as I followed her. "It's wonderful.", she said pleased glancing back at me. "Just for you, love.". We sat down on the blanket with pillows around us and my selfmade ScotchEggs between us. "I'm glad you came, Gemma.", "I think I made the right decision.", she whispered as she leaned her head against my chest. "You did, promise.". Her blue eyes looked at me with a gorgeous smile on her lips. I bowed over to kiss her, slowly and sensual. I felt her hand on my cheek as she always does, feeling my stubbles. "I love you.", I breathed into her ear. She kissed my collar bone as a respond. "You are my imperfect person, that I see perfectly.", she whispered with a smile. 


End file.
